Moving On
by MajesticBlackStar
Summary: 'Sakura Haruno' is the Ten-Tails jinjuriki and after surviving an explosion that destroyed her village and everyone in it, she is determined to get stronger to prevent another disaster like that to happen again. And what's this? She is now part of the military that nobody ever knew about? She knows how to fight with military and ninja weapons? In this story she is practically OP.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

(Sakura POV)

Everything was gone.

My friends, my family, my clan, and my village. The Village Hidden in the Shadows. All I heard was a big explosion and everything was gone. I'm guessing it was a big bomb of some kind. I guess my family isn't all gone, I still have my younger brother ,Natsu, with me and also an older brother, Marluxia, who was who knows where outside of the village. I haven't seen Marluxia in a long time.

I'm surprised we didn't die. I'm guessing it was the Ten-Tails, Datara, I have sealed within me protecting me from the blast and Natsu was close to me to get that protection. Too bad the Ten- Tails was too slow on completely protecting me because my right arm is missing. My arm was nowhere to be found. The explosion must have disintegrated it.

I thought that I would be bleeding out right now, but my wound completely healed. Must have been the Ten- Tails again. Now here we are, walking in on what used to be a village. Even the buildings and bodies where disintegrated close to the center on where the explosion occurred. As we neared towards the outer part of what used to be our village, we started seeing some buildings and bodies along the way, but where still burnt beyond belief.

"Come on Natsu we're almost there" I told him. I can tell that he was scared and confused as I saw tears running down his face. He was traumatized. I didn't know how to comfort him as we neared a burnt forest, but I leaned in and kissed him on the forehead and looked into hid magenta eyes while putting my left hand on his spiky pink hair, "Don't worry Natsu, as long as I'm here nothing will happen to you." I reassured him as I tapped his forehead with two fingers, smiling at him and continued on.

We had to slightly climb to get to the burnt forest. It was harder for me to climb since I have one arm.

As we got to the top, I noticed that what we climb out of was a crater. The explosion must have been really strong to make a crater this big. As I stared toward the crater, I saw that it was humongous, mile and miles of nothing.

As we walked more toward the forest that is still alive, I started to feel dizzy but I kept on going until we reached the forest that is alive although we are both tired. As soon as we got to the forest we both collapsed of exhaustion. I comforted my brother by hugging him and by that, also keeping him warm from the cold wind of the night. Everything was dark because of the dust cloud. Not even the moonlight could get through.

My brother was fast asleep in my arms as I was leaning against a tree. As I was closing my eyes to rest, I heard a snap. I saw many shadows coming towards us from behind. I prayed that they would not notice us and keep on walking. As they were getting closer, I silently woke up Natsu and told him to stay silent and carefully stand up. We leaned closer against the tree with my one arm around him. I carefully looked behind towards the shadows. I saw they had some kind of weapon I did not recognize.

"Natsu" I whispered "if they are enemies, I want you to run and hide as fast as you can while I distract them, ok?"

"Ok" he quietly whimpered. I could tell he was terrified.

They stopped behind the tree we were at.

I froze as a man said amusingly "We know you are there, come out we won't hurt you." I quikly knew that was a lie.

I was about to tell Natsu to run, but I noticed that we were surrounded. How did I not notice that and who are they?

I had no choice and I stepped out behind the tree with Natsu and faced him. The man had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he and his team where dressed similarly. What scared me the most was that they all had smiles and smirks on their faces.

I eyed their unfamiliar weapons. The man noticed and said "I see that you don't know these weapons since they were not introduced to ninjas. They are called guns."

Guns? What could they possibly do? As if reading my mind he answered "Guns are weapons that fire a small piece of metal called bullets. Those bullets are fired at a fast rate and can quickly penetrate skin, leaving a hole in your body."

I never heard of these kinds of weapons. With a shaky voice I said "What do you want from us? If it's money, we don't have any."

They all started laughing. The man responded "We don't want money, we want something that is more valuable."

I was confused "We don't have anything that is valuable."

"Yes you do don't act stupid, we want the Ten- Tails demon. So come with us little girl."

"No. I won't go anywhere with you!" I yelled

The all stopped smiling. They aimed their weapons at us and the man said "I guess we have to do this the hard way."

I quickly picked up Natsu with my one arm and ran towards an opening I saw on the left. I didn't get far as I heard a lot of loud sounds and felt worst pain on the back of my right thigh and upper left side of my back, close to my shoulder. I fell on my stomach because of the pain and dropped Natsu. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I then remembered Natsu and quickly looked for him. He was a couple feet from me. Ignoring the pain as much as I could I slowly crawled to him. He was breathing hard and crying while holding to the side of his stomach. I picked him up a little and put him on my lap. I removed his hand from his stomach only to see a lot of blood coming out of a little hole in his body. The man was now behind me and I felt him put gun behind my head. I started crying a I knew that he was going to kill me and held on to Natsu's hand. I closed my eyes and then heard more loud noises. I snapped my eyes open and looked behind me only to see the man that was about to kill me fall with a thud on the ground along with his team. I looked back down to Natsu, he was whimpering and bleeding so much that he was becoming cold and I cried even harder. Then I finally felt him go limp on my arm, eyes closed.

"Natsu? Natsu please wake up. Please! Please don't do this to me." I pleaded for him to wake up, but he didn't.

I felt a hand on my right shoulder, I looked back to see another man. This man was dressed in black and had his helmet on the ground. He had fair skin, black hair, and onyx eyes that were full of sadness.

"Hello, my name is Roy Mustang and I am here to protect you and take you back to our base." He said with a gentle voice.

I didn't respond as I held Natsu's dead body closer to me.

"May I ask what your name is?"

I still didn't respond.

"It's ok if you don't want to respond, but we must take you back to our base as quickly as possible."

"NO! I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH NATSU!" I yelled.

"I apologize, but we can't leave you here alone"

I was getting angry as black chakra started to come out of me. I was about to attack him when everything went black.

(Normal POV)

Roy picked up the girl with pink hair and turned to the rest and said "Get the boy and let's get back to base."

The soldiers nodded and started to walk back to base.

(Sakura POV)

I woke up to the sound of two women talking.

"That girl scares me"

"Why? It's not like she can hurt you. She's just a girl"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that the girl has no pulse and as I examined her closer I saw that her heart is not working at all and somehow she is still alive."

"What!? That's impossible. How can that be?"

"I don't know"

I decided to let them know that I was awake by moving a bit.

"Oh she is waking up, we should alert the governor" and with that they left.

A couple minutes later a man with a black uniform of some kind with a lot of small medals and pins along with two others wearing green uniforms walked into the room. I simply looked at them and asked.

"Where am I"

The man in the black uniform said, "You are in the military base of Japan and I am the governor."

I looked at him confused, "A military base? I thought that there were just ninjas, not soldiers."

"We decided to keep the military a secret from the ninjas because it would cause a lot of problems and only the council and kages of every village knows about us. We also didn't want to introduce them to the technology and modern weapons to them because they might misuse them and cause a war against the states. They are already strong enough to destroy anything they want and giving them guns will only make them stronger. They will have too much power and too much power isn't always a good thing."

"What will you do with me?"

"I would like to keep you here and train you as a soldier, but it is your choice. We can find you a fami-"

"I would like to stay here."

"Eh? Well, we will get started as soon as you get better to train. I will be on my way now." He turned to leave.

"Where is my younger brother?"

He stopped in front of the door and turned to me with sad eyes "He died by a bullet wound by his stomach. I am sorry." With that he left.

I burst into tears. It wasn't fair, he was too young to die.

After an hour of crying, I decided that I needed to move on and become strong to protect the people in Japan including the soldiers and ninjas. I decided to take military training along with ninja training.

One year later

(Normal POV)

One year since her world has fallen apart. One year since Natsu died. Everything happened on March 28, the day of her birthday.

She has exceled quickly in military training. Everybody in the base was shocked on how much a four year old could have exceled so quickly. Then again she wasn't chosen to be the Ten- Tails jinjuriki for nothing.

She has chosen to enter in a ninja academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. She will hide her identity with the name Sakura Haruno.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Quick thing for the future, Sakura and Itachi are the same age while Naruto and Sasuke are still infants. Also in this story Sakura might or will be OP. Nobody can beat her unless they could regenerate and is as skilled as she is. She also has a bionic arm for the one she lost (her right arm).

Make sure you review. Tell me what you think and if you want, give some ideas of your own.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There will be a lot of Legend of Zelda references and some other ones in the story.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Sakura has finally made it to the Leaf Village. She is wearing a black coat with gray designs on the back and had on the hood. She was also wearing a mask that looked like a purple heart with big eyes and spikes (Google search Majora's Mask and that's how the mask she is wearing looks like). Under her coat, she wore a sleeveless red qipao shirt with the Haruno circle on the back and knee-length black shorts.

She sneaked passed two ninjas guarding the entrance and started to walk towards the Hokage's Tower (or is it Building?). Well… if she can find it.

Sakura received many weird glances and stares as she walked through the village. It made sense since she was still a child walking alone with a scary mask on. Some mother's even told their children not to get close to her.

'Man, this is a really big village, but still not as big as mine' she thought.

Three hours has passed since she got here and still couldn't find the Hokage's Tower. She has walked into a park where she saw children playing on the playground. There was a big cherry tree on a small hill not too far away and decided to rest a bit before she headed out again.

As she rested on the tree, a boy about her age walked up to her.

"Hey I never seen you around before, are you new to the village?" the boy said with a quiet voice. Sakura looked up to see a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. He had a short hair that reached above his shoulders and small marks under his eyes. He wore a high collard blue- gray shirt with a white and red fan on his back and black pants.

"Yes, I am new to the village."

"Are you here alone? Where are your parents?"

"Why are you asking me all of these questions?" Sakura said, slightly annoyed.

"It's not every day I see a kid all covered up and with a weird mask on." He said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Were you born here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where the Hokage Tower is?"

"Yeah, I'll show you. Follow me."

"Ok, thanks"

"No problem. My name is Itachi Uchiha by the way." He said smiling.

"My name is… Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you."

At the Hokage Tower

"Thank you for showing me where it is, I owe you"

"You're welcome. I'll see you later" Itachi responded with a wave as he turned to walk away.

Sakura entered the Hokage Tower sneaking around the guards and other ninja. She finally made it to the door of the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door and when she heard a muffled 'enter', she opened the door. The Hokage had long spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He wore a white robe with red flames at the bottom and under he had a green flat jacket with a dark blue long sleeved shirt.

Sakura walked in the office and bowed to the Hokage. With a smile he spoke, "Ah, so you must be Sakura Haruno. My name is Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. What brings you here to the Hidden Leaf."

"I'm here to enter into the ninja academy."

"How old are you?"

"I'm four."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you enter quite yet. You must wait at least five or six years old to enter."

"Really? I wasn't aware of that." Sakura said slightly disappointed

"Are your parents here with you?"

"No, I came here by myself."

"You did? Your parents must be worried about you."

"Actually, I don't have any parents. My family and village got destroyed by an explosion a year ago and my younger brother and I were the only ones who survived, but my brother died shortly afterwards."

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you have anywhere to stay?" The Hokage said with sadness in is eyes.

"No, but I'll figure something out."

"Nonsense, why don't you stay with me and my wife." He said with a bright smile.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Then it's settled. You are going to stay here with me and may I ask why you are wearing a mask?"

"To hide my identity. Without it, I am too easy to spot and recognize."

"Can you take it off for me? I won't tell anybody who you are."

"Um… ok." Sakura hesitantly reached for her mask and hood feeling self-conscious, which did not go unnoticed by the Hokage, and slowly took it off. Her shoulder length pink hair and emerald eyes were finally revealed. The Hokage looked amazed of her natural pink hair. He snapped out of it and responded

"I see why you now wear a mask. Your hair is easily noticeable and recognizable, but I don't think that you should hide it. I think you should show the world of your natural beauty, there is no need to feel self-conscious about it."

Sakura looked at him with shock and which quickly turned into embarrassment as she quickly put her hood and mask on again.

"It looks like we're going to have to work on that. Good thing my wife can help with that." Minato looked outside and saw that it was already getting dark. "We should get going. It's getting late."

They both left and walked towards Minato's house.

Minato opened the door to the house and both stepped in.

"Kushina, I'm home and I brought a little guest"

Kushina quickly moved to where Minato was. She had long red hair that almost reached the floor and had cerulean eyes like Minato's. She wore a white shirt with a zipper and a dark green apron over it. You could also notice a small baby bump growing.

Kushina looked at Sakura as she was taking off her hood and mask revealing her pink hair. She squealed and quickly walked over to Sakura, admiring her hair and asked.

"Oh my gosh, is your hair natural!? It's so beautiful. What's your name?"

Sakura who was in shock didn't respond, but Minato responded for her, "Her name is Sakura Haruno and yes, her hair is natural. Sakura will be staying here with us because her parents have been killed along with her entire village."

Kushina looked at Sakura with sadness and said, "I am so sorry about that and stay here for as long as you want. You must be hungry, I'll go and make dinner for us. I'll call when it's ready."

After dinner, Minato showed her the room she will be sleeping in. Her room had a bed with soft green covers and a balcony (it's pretty much the same room it shows on the anime). She walked to her bed and slipped in the covers.

'Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day' she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Well, that's the end for this chapter. Tell me what you think. It may be a little boring now, but it will get more exciting later on. Thanks for reading and isn't Itachi really cute as a kid. Sorry if he seems OOC.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy reading this story. Make sure to review.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Sakura woke up to her right shoulder being sore. 'Damn, I forgot to take off my bionic arm.' She slowly sat up on her bed while holding her right shoulder and moved her hand to her bionic arm to take it off. She slightly turned it to the left and took it off. She set it on the bed before getting up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. When Sakura made it to the kitchen, she saw Kushina cooking breakfast.

Kushina must have sensed her because she turned around almost immediately and said "Well you're up ear-"She stopped midway when she saw her right arm missing. Sakura immediately tried to hide herself by hiding behind the doorframe and leaving her left side exposed and peeking into the kitchen to see Kushina looking shocked while still staring at Sakura.

'I hope that Kushina-san doesn't think I'm a freak now'

'That poor girl, what else did she go through?' Kushina quickly snapped out of it and gently said "Hey, it's ok, you don't have to hide from me."

Sakura hesitantly went back into the kitchen. Deciding to switch the topic "I am planning on going shopping to get you some new clothes after breakfast, would you like to go?"

Sakura giving a small smile answered "Sure, it would help me recognize this village."

"Great! Now go ahead and wash up while I finish up breakfast."

"Ok!" Sakura ran up the stairs to get ready.

After breakfast

Both Kushina and Sakura were walking along the streets of Konoha with many bags of clothes. Kushina has managed to convince Sakura to not put on her mask, but couldn't convince her to not wear her cloak.

As they were walking someone behind them shouted, "Kushina!" Kushina recognized the voice and quickly turned around only to shout back, "MIKOTO!"

Mikoto had raven hair that went a little past her shoulders and onyx eyes. She also had a four month old baby bump, while Kushina had an almost three month old baby bump (female jinjuriki are pregnant for ten months, not nine). Next to her was… Itachi?

The two women ran up to each other and hugged, then started to chat. Itachi slowly walked up to Sakura. "Hello Sakura, I see you are not wearing your mask but why do you still hide yourself under your hood?"

"Because I don't feel like taing it off and why would you want to know?" She casually responded.

Slightly smirking "You seem interesting."

Sakura shrugged as she started to walk towards the two talking women. Itachi took the chance and quickly grabbed her hood and pulled it down revealing her pink locks. Sakura gasp, she turned towards Itachi and glared straight into his onyx eyes with her emerald ones. Itachi was in awe as he stared at her natural beauty. Seeing this, Sakura turned red with embarrassment and quickly tried to put her hood back on only to hear a squeal coming from Mikoto. Suddenly, Sakura was engulfed in a tight hug. 'Déjà vu'.

"You are so adorable!"

"I know right and it's all natural." Kushina chipped in.

"Is she with you, Kushina?"

"Yeah, she is staying with Minato and me."

"You practically have a daughter now and she does sort of look like you too."

"I guess she does look like me. What do you think Sakura, would you like to be my daughter?" Kushina asked with a bright smile and with hope in her eyes.

Sakura stayed silent with shock. 'Your… daughter? I will have a mom again?' With a big smile, Sakura responded, "Yes! I would love to be your daughter and I would love for you to be my mother!" and hugged Kushina tightly.

"Yas!" She hugged Sakura even tighter, "Now I have a daughter and you have a son, Mikoto and another one on the way. I wonder what I will have. I hope it's a boy, so I can have both a daughter and a son."

Mikoto sighed, "I wish I had a daughter"

Itachi quickly looked at his mother and crossed his arms, "Heyyy."

"Not that I would want you to be a girl, but to have girl."

"Hn"

Mikoto and Kushina sweat dropped.

"Hey Mikoto, why don't you and Itachi join Sakura and I for lunch?"

"That would great. What do you think Ita-kun"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's go"

At Itchiraku's

Kushina and Sakura sat next to each other while Mikoto and Itachi sat in front of them. Mikoto in front of Kushina and Itachi in front of Sakura. They all ordered their ramen and Kushina and Mikoto started a conversation amongst themselves.

Itachi looked at Sakura, "Hey Sakura"

She looked up at him "Yeah?"

"Have you learned how to throw shuriken and kunai yet?

"No, not yet. Why?"

Looking away with a small blush, "Would you like me to teach you?"

Sakura smiled "Sure, but where should we train?"

Itachi looked back towards Sakura with an excited smile "We can train in my back yard, I have a lot of room for us to train in"

"Alright then, when shall we start?"

"We can start tomorrow. I'll pick you up from your house around 8 in the morning."

"Alright, can't wait."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You should stop wearing your mask and hood more often, you look better without it."

Sakura blushed with embarrassment. "Um… o-ok.

After lunch

"Bye Kushina, I'll see you some other time and it was nice to meet you Sakura- chan."

"Bye Mikoto!"

"Bye Mikoto-san, bye… Ita-kun" Sakura snickered

Itachi glared at her "Hn"

Kushina and Sakura made their way back home and Sakura's right shoulder was still sore. As they entered the house, Sakura took her bags of clothes up to her room and started to put them in the closet and drawers. After she finished, Sakura went back downstairs and headed towards the living room. She found a whole bookcase full of various types of books. She found a big book about medical ninjutsu and started to read it.

Kushina walked towards the kitchen to start on dinner and found Sakura completely engrossed in a book along the way. She was surprised to see that she was nearly mid-way to finishing the book. 'She must really enjoy reading' and with that, she started on making dinner.

The front door opened and Minato walked in, "I'm home."

Kushina quickly greeted her husband "Welcome home"

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's in the living room reading a medical book."

"So she is interested in medical ninjutsu, huh."

"It looks like it. Well we should go eat dinner before it gets cold."

After dinner

Sakura went up to her room and changed into her pj's that Kushina had bought for her that day. This time she remembered to take off her bionic arm and set it leaning on her nightstand by her bed and fell asleep.

The Next day, Sakura got up early and got ready to train with Itachi. She quickly ate her breackfast and got her things ready. There was knock on the door and she opened it to find Itachi.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go. Bye okasan!"

"Bye Sakura, take care!"

At backyard of Uchiha Mansion

Itachi has been showing her how to throw shuriken and kunai and also how to use her chakra. They have learned that Sakura has perfect chakra control and is able to learn quickly. As they were practicing throwing shuriken, the backyard door slid open and revealed a man with raven hair that reached slightly above his shoulder and onyx eyes. He looked really strict.

"Hello otosan."

'So that's his father. Does everybody in his family have Black hair and eyes?'

"Hn" He looked towards Sakura and narrowed his eyes.

"Otosan this is Sakura Haruno. She's my friend."

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Sakura greeted as she slightly bowed.

"Hn" he simply grunted as he went back inside.

"Sorry about my dad, he doesn't talk much to others outside the Uchiha clan."

Smiling "I understand don't worry about it" and with that said, they continued training.

* * *

I'm going to have to end this chapter here. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise that it will get more exciting in the next one or two chapters. Make sure to review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy reading. I would also like to know what you guys think of this story, so make sure to review. Quick thing, Sakura is older than Itachi by around two and a half months. Sakura was born in March 28 while Itachi in June 9.

"talking"

'thoughts'

* * *

It's been four months since Sakura has first entered in the Leaf Village and has met Itachi. Both Sakura and Itachi have become great friends that they were nearly inseparable. Sakura has even told everything that has happened to her. From being the ten- tails jinjuriki to losing her right arm and being part of the military and of course Itachi kept her secret hidden from everybody else.

Sakura and Itachi have been mostly training in those four months and after a while Fugaku was nice enough to help them with their training. He has helped them with shuriken, chakra control, taijutsu, and showed them basic jutsus.

There was this time when Fugaku started to train Itachi for his fourth birthday on how to do the Great Fireball Jutsu while Sakura stayed back and watched because this jutsu is _only for Uchihas._ Though Itachi was a fast learner, he wasn't as fast as Sakura. While watching, Sakura memorized the hand signs and the amount of chakra needed to do the jutsu and having great chakra control only made it easier. Bored, Sakura decided to go to the right of the lake from where Itachi and his father were. Fugaku noticed her walk away from them and narrowed his eyes. She quickly made the hand signs, took a deep breath and blew out a huge GREEN fireball. She kept it for a few seconds then ran out of air. Panting, she looked at where the two were and sheepishly smiled. Both had their eyes wide in shocked. Fugaku snapped out of it and said, "Perfect. Now that is the proper way to do it. Try again Itachi." After a few more tries, Itachi finally perfected it.

After every training session, both kids would be full of scrapes and cuts. Well… Itachi would. There was also something really odd about Sakura. Every time she was cut, her wounds would quickly heal, but that's not what was odd about her. Her blood wasn't exactly red, it's BLACK. It's pitch black, but both guessed it was because of the Ten- Tails.

Today was an exciting day because Itachi's baby brother has finally been born. His name is Sasuke.

Itachi has been mostly busy with helping his mom with Sasuke, so he hasn't been able to train with Sakura as much, which she didn't mind. Sakura thought that being with your family is more important than always being with friends. She wanted Itachi to cherish his brother and be there with him at all times to protect him knowing that she has failed to protect her brother a year ago.

It was now October. Both Sakura and Itachi where sitting on his porch outside looking at the full moon while Itachi was holding Sasuke. Minato and Kushina were not going to be home tonight so Sakura has decided to go to Itachi's. They did not tell her where they were going, but as she was sitting with Itachi, she had a bad feeling that something big was going to happen tonight.

"Relax Sakura, nothing is going to happen" Itachi said while looking at his baby brother.

"Maybe you're right but I can't shake of this feeling." Right then Sakura's eyes widen, "I think we should go inside now, right now."

Itachi looked at her and saw her serious and slightly scared face. He slowly got up, "Ok. Let's go insi-"

BOOM

The loud sound woke up Sasuke and he started to cry.

They both looked towards where the explosion was heard and with wide eyes, they saw a giant orange fox with nine tails.

"The Nine- Tails" whispered Sakura before she shouted, "Itachi! Take Sasuke and go to the basement. I have to go check something."

"What? No, I'm going with you."

"Are you crazy!? You need to protect Sasuke and going out there with me will get yourself killed."

"Then what about you? I can't just let you go out there!"

Another loud explosion was heard.

"Please Itachi you have to stay here with him." Sakura started to tear up. "I know what it's like to lose a younger brother and I don't want that to happen to you. Think about your brother."

Itachi stared at her with a shocked expression and held on to Sasuke tighter. His eyes then soften as he looked down to his baby brother. He couldn't imagine ever losing him. "Ok, I'll stay. Just… be careful ok?"

Sakura smirked. "Of course I'll be ok. I'm not the Ten- Tails jinjuriki for nothing." Sakura put on her cloak and mask on and quickly ran out towards the outside of the village where she located Minato and Kushina.

Itachi looked down to Sasuke who was still crying. "Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens."

Sakura ran as fast as she could towards her destination. As she was getting closer and closer, her feeling became even worse.

Sakura then immediately stopped behind a tree. She stared in horror as Minato and Kushina were stabbed by the Nine- Tails claw, stopping it from killing a blonde haired baby that was on a small alter. She watched as Minato sacrificed his soul in order to weaken the fox by splitting its Yin and Yang chakra amongst himself and the baby.

'Don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing.' Sakura thought as she saw Minato sealing a part of the Nine- Tails into the baby. 'Yup, he did it.' Sakura quickly ran up to Minato and Kushina. She took off her mask and looked at them with tears in her eyes.

Minato noticed her and smiled, "Sakura," Kushina then looked at Sakura. "this is our son, Naruto." He weakly said and started to cough up blood.

Kushina then said in a weaker voice, "Sakura, I want you to take care of Naruto for us. Treat him as your own brother" Tears finally stated to fall down her face. "and always be there for him."

"I… I don't know how."

"Guide him and never leave him alone"

Sakura nodded "I will… I'll try."

"Take him and run."

Sakura hesitated as she stared between Naruto and Kushina.

"Quickly Sakura before _he_ comes back."

Sakura, confused on who _he_ is, quickly put back her mask on and carried Naruto away. She didn't know where to go, but decide on going to the hospital to check up on how Naruto is doing.

Naruto stayed at the hospital for a week until Sakura could take him back home. Nobody seemed to care whether a four year old was taking care of him. The nurses seem to be _too_ happy to give him to me.

As Sakura walked down the street with Naruto in her arms, people started to glare at them as if everything that happened was their fault.

Sakura made it back to the house. She unlocked the door and entered. She carefully took off her mask and cloak and hanged it on a rack by the door.

"Welcome to your home Naruto." Sakura smiled at the sleeping baby and started to walk up the stairs toward her room. During the week, Sakura has moved into Minato's and Kushina's room because it had more room to add Naruto's crib. She didn't want to leave Naruto alone and she wanted him to be as close as possible with her.

Sakura carefully set Naruto down on his crib. She looked at him for a couple of minutes before saying, "As long as I'm alive, no harm will come to you."

* * *

I hope that was enough excitement for now. It might take longer until something big will happen again. Make sure to review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy. If you have questions, feel free to ask.

 **Warning** : There will be a lot of time skips in this chapter.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was woken up by knocking on her door. She was beyond tired. Naruto has been crying for most of the night and she hasn't gotten much sleep. Right now Naruto is sleeping in his crib and guessed it wouldn't be long until he wakes up.

Sakura went down stairs and opened the door to see her best friend.

"You look like a mess."

Sakura just tiredly glared at him. "What do you want Itachi"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing with Naruto and if you needed any help. And by the looks of it, it looks like you do."

"Well of course I need help. I don't know how to take care of babies. I'm only four and there are no adults here."

"And that's why I'm here." He said as he entered her house with a big backpack. "I brought you some diapers, baby wipes, bottles, a pacifier, and some other baby things."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "And how do you know what to do?"

"I've seen my mom do it with Sasuke." He casually said.

"Well Naruto is still asleep right now so I'm going to make breakfast. You want some?"

"Sure"

As they were eating, they heard Naruto start crying up stairs. Itachi stood up and said "I'll get him. Do you know how to make a bottle of milk for him?"

"Yeah, I'll make one right now."

Itachi made his way up the stairs and went into Sakura's room where Naruto was. Itachi carefully picked up the crying Naruto and cradled him. Naruto quieted down to whimpering.

He gently smiled and said, "Hello Naruto, I'm Itachi. I'm your older sister's best friend. It's finally nice to meet you."

"Wow Itachi you're really good with kids"

Itachi slightly blushed.

"Here I made his milk"

Itachi took the bottle and moved it towards Naruto's mouth where he started to suckle.

It has now been two years. Sakura and Itachi (but mostly Sakura), with some help from the third Hokage and Mikoto, have been raising Naruto. Now Naruto and Sasuke are two years old and Sakura and Itachi are now six. Both Itachi and Sakura are ready to enter the academy. The hokage decided that he wouldn't mind taking care of Naruto in his office while Sakura is gone. As Naruto was growing, Sakura noticed that he was pretty smart for his age and very talkative. Sakura has also met Itachi's other friend Shisui. The three of them have become best friends and would do many things together.

Sakura and Naruto have a routine where they get up early, eat breakfast, then go to the Hokage's office to drop him off, then after school Sakura would go pick him up and take him back home. It was really tough for Sakura to raise Naruto while going to school and having homework, but Sakura didn't give up and made sure she had time with Naruto. She rarely sees Itachi anymore unless they were in the academy, but were still best friends. And Sasuke, well… he's fine, he has both his parents and Itachi so he's fine. Both Sakura and Itachi where exceling fast in the academy and were taking high classes that they seem they looked like they were going to graduate early.

Another year has passed and Sakura and Itachi are now seven and both have now graduated from the academy. Sakura graduated as the top of her class and Itachi second.

At age eight, Itachi has mastered the Sharingan, while Sakura has mastered her family's blood line limit called the Eclipsed eyes. When using it, Sakura's eyes turn completely black. The whole eye turns black. With her kekkei genkai, her vision goes completely black as if she was blind, but she is able to see sound waves emitted when something moves, makes a noise, or breathes. She has a 360 degree vision and can go on for miles. What's scary about her kekkei genkai is that she is able to see and hear the sound waves of a beating heart. It makes it impossible for someone to hide from her and sneak up on her and when she is wearing her mask, they won't notice when she is using her kekkei gankai. She won't need to feel you chakra to know you're there, all she has to do is hear your heart beat, lungs, and movement and you're caught.

At age ten both have passed the chunin exams and now Naruto and Sasuke are six and have now entered the academy. And of course as Naruto grew up and was treated badly by the villagers, Naruto has become a trouble maker. Every time Naruto came home crying because none of the kids wanted to play with and have bullied him, Sakura would go full on mama bear and would not let anybody get close to Naruto, but of course she couldn't always be there with him every second making sure no one hurts him especially when he goes to the academy. Sakura being the worrying older sister/mother she is, she started to train Naruto with kunai and shuriken throwing and basic taijutsu and maybe a little military (not that anybody would notice… Right?) defensive stances and moves to protect himself from bullies. Sakura practically became his own personal teacher. She taught him everything that the academy would teach him, but making it more fun and interesting so he would pay attention. Because of her, Naruto was actually doing really well in the academy and getting good grades, but he still got into a lot of trouble. He even made some friends that will cause trouble with him. His friends are Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Sometimes they would come over to Sakura's house to play and plan their next prank. Sakura would even help plan with them.

Sakura even heard Kiba say "Naruto you're so lucky to have such a chill sister that will help you plan pranks."

"Yeah you're really lucky Naruto" said Choji.

The one that Sakura remembers the most was when Naruto painted on the stone heads of the Hokages. When she first heard about it was when Naruto's academy teacher Iruka called her in to talk about Naruto's behavior. When he said that Naruto was the one who painted on the stone heads of the Hokages, Sakura almost burst out laughing, but kept her composure and kept a blank face pretending to be mad at Naruto. When both of them made it out of the academy, Sakura burst out laughing.

Naruto looked at her in shock that she wasn't mad. When she stopped laughing, she crouched down to Naruto's height and smiled "You know what Naruto? I'm not even mad, that's amazing. How did you get up there without falling off?"

"So you're really not mad aneki (big/older sister)?"

"That's what I just said, silly. I can't ever be mad at you for a little thing like that. I mean it's just paint. Anybody can wash it off, but of course there will be consequences for what you did"

And of course Naruto's consequence was washing of all the paint off the stone faces of the Hokage's.

At age eleven Sakura and Itachi entered the Anbu. They were both really strong for their age and have impressed many people. Especially Fugaku, Itachi's father. He even wanted to have Sakura marry Itachi, saying that only she was worthy of being with Itachi, but both immediately declined saying that they only saw each other as best friends/siblings. Both still wanted to get stronger, so Sakura started to train with military combat and combining it with taijutsu and even started to train Itachi on military combat, in secret. Sakura has also started on how to control the Ten-Tails demon's chakra with some help with Itachi to make sure she does not lose control. Only Itachi knows what to do if she ever loses control.

At age twelve, Sakura has started to learn how to build her own weapons. Not just any weapons, but military weapons as in grenades, pistols, machine guns, rifles, snipers, and many more. Sakura even made her own base under the village where she stores her weapons and other things that are meant to be hidden and to try out her guns (practice aiming). The base isn't really big… yet. She is planning on making it even bigger and at least 50 feet underground so no one would detect or hear the gunfire. The entrance would be through her basement and there would be a code needed. The only person who knows what she is doing is the third Hokage and Itachi. Sakura has even taught Itachi how to fire a gun. Sakura has even been thinking on teaching Naruto more about military combat and handling a gun. She has also modified her bionic arm to turn in to a blade, a gun, to have have electricity, and fire. Not to brag, but Sakura is also really good with medical ninjutsu and is considered to be one of the best (Not as good as Tsunade though, but I'll get there in another chapter).

Now at twelve, Itachi has made it to Anbu captain, while Sakura was second in command. At first they wanted Sakura to be captain, but declined since she wanted Itachi was looking forward to being captain. Both Itachi and Sakura are not the same as they were when they were younger since they both had to kill at a young age, but were still the best of friends. They both became pacifist, believing war and violence is unjustifiable. To others they were both cold and emotionless, but between the two Sakura was the one who showed more emotion. They only show emotion to their families and good friends.

Today though, something felt off to Sakura. Something or someone is in or too close to the village. As Sakura made it back home, she immediately felt like someone was missing.

"Naruto?" She called out. "Naruto are you here?" When she received no answer, Sakura went to full on mama bear and started to search the house for any sign of him. There was none. She turned on her eclipsed eyes and focused on finding Naruto's heartbeat. Yeah, that's right, Sakura memorized Naruto's heartbeat. As she scanned the sound waves of the hearts of the village, she immediately went rigid. He wasn't in the village. She started to scan the outside of the village and finally found his heartbeat along with another she did not recognize. Sakura ran as fast as she can towards Naruto with her kekkei genkai activated ready to kill whoever kidnapped him.

She finally made it and stopped and saw a really pale man with long black hair. He almost looked like a snake. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Naruto was knocked out laying on his back behind him. Sakura wanted to kill him in the worst way possible for even touching Naruto, but knocking him out too? Well, let her have mercy on his soul.

"Well... well. You actually came and I see that you are quite mad considering you have your kekkei genkai on."

'Shit, I forgot to put on my mask back on.'

"Who are you and what do you want from Naruto?"

"My name is Orochimaru and I don't want anything from the little one. I used him to get you to come. I have been watching you for quite some time and what I want is you."

"Why would you want me for?"

"I want the eclipsed eyes. You are the only one left from the Jikan Clan. One of the most powerful clans ever."

"If you want me then you're going to have to fight me."

"So be it." And with that he disappeared then reappeared in front of her and was about to punch her. Sakura quickly ducked and tripped him, but he immediately recovered and started a series of punches and kicks towards her. She dodged all of them and saw an opening and punched him hard with her bionic arm in the stomach and flung him into a tree. Without letting him recover she turned her bionic arm into a blade and stabbed him in the chest.

"It hasn't even been two minutes and you already lost."

'Damn, I've waited too long. She has gotten too strong. I have to get out of here'

Orochimaru quickly pushed her off and disappeared with a 'poof'.

'Damn it, he got away. He said he has been watching me, but I never felt him around. He must have a spy in the village watching me, but for now I have to get Naruto home.'

Sakura picked up the unconscious Naruto and made her way back to the village. She will need to talk to the Hokage about this.

* * *

Sorry about the short fight, but that's what happens when she is too powerful. Also I am not really good at writing fights, only imagining them. I am planning to have someone to be able to counter her attacks and is as strong as her, but that's way later. I hope you enjoyed and make sure to review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I want to ask you guys some questions. What do you guys think about having couples in this story? What should the couples be? Should Sakura be in team seven or somebody else like Sai or something? There will also be another time skip. Make sure to review.

* * *

After talking to the Third Hokage about Orochimaru, the village was now on high alert. There are also some teams that are searching outside the village for any sign of him.

Sakura made her way to the hospital where she left Naruto to make sure he was not hurt. When she made it, a nurse said that they found nothing wrong that could be life threatening only a couple of scratches and bruises.

As they were walking back home, she felt someone bump into her side. She turned to see a little boy around Naruto's age. He had raven hair that stuck up from behind and onyx eyes. Sakura swore that he looked very familiar.

The little boy looked up and stared with wide eyes at her and whispered "Sorry"

Sakura smiled and crouched to his level "Its fine, no harm done. Are you ok? Why where you running?"

As if on cue someone shouted "Sasuke!"

Sakura turned towards the source to see Itachi running towards them. When he stopped in front of them, he was panting really hard.

Sakura stood up "Hey Itachi, what are you doing?"

"I'm *pant* trying to *pant*catch up *pant* to Sasuke *pant*" he said as he looked down to see Sasuke who is still staring at Sakura while blushing and Naruto glaring at him for staring to much at his older sister. 'Stop staring at my sister like that or I'll beat you up'

"Sasuke?" Itachi said trying to catch his attention. "Sasukeee?" Waving a hand in front of his face.

Sakura then looked back down to the blushing Sasuke who was staring at her as if she was the first girl he has ever seen. "Why is he staring at me like that?"

Then Naruto yelled "Yeah, quit staring at my sister. You're creeping her out."

Sasuke then looked down whispering another "Sorry" and blushing even harder.

Itachi then smirked "Oh, I see what's going on. It looks like my little brother has a crush on you."

Naruto gaped at him as if he was crazy "EH!?"

"Don't you think I'm too old for him?"

Itachi then shrugged and looked back down to Sasuke "Come on Sasuke, we have to go back home. See you some other time Sakura." Grabbing his hand and pulling him away with him.

"Alright, bye. Come on Naruto let's go back home."

Down the street with Sasuke and Itachi

Itachi smirked down at Sasuke who was still blushing and what looks like to be in deep thought. "So Sasuke, what did you think of my best friend Sakura?"

Sasuke looked up at him in shock " _She's_ your best friend, I thought it was Shisui?"

"They're both my best friends and you're avoiding the question.

Sasuke blushed again "She's… she's pretty."

"Just pretty?"

"She's really pretty."

"Well, all I can tell you is that you are going to have a lot of competition."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said with a confused look.

Itachi's smirk grew, "She has a lot of fanboys and believe it or not but she also has fangirls after her as well."

This caught Sasuke's attention "What!?"

Sakura and Itachi are now thirteen. Right now they were sparring with each other while their younger brothers were at the academy at the moment. They rarely had time with to hang out anymore with all the missions they had. Sometimes they would be paired up in a mission, but it was still rare since they are two of the strongest Anbu the village has. It will best to separate them to different teams to balance out the abilities of the group.

There was something clearly bothering Itachi while they were sparring and Sakura knew why. His father, Fugaku, is planning a coup d'état and is making Itachi spy on the village. Knowing that the coup would lead to another war, he instead became a double agent and reported to the third Hokage about the Uchiha's actions.

Itachi has also been quieter lately since Shisui died on a mission. They were both on their way back to the village when they were attacked by some guy. He has stolen Shisui's right eye. His reason is still unclear. Shisui then entrusted Itachi with his remaining eye and told him to protect the village and their family name before drowning himself in a river. Itachi has even awakened his mangekyo sharingan when he died. It got worse when some of the Uchiha started to blame that Itachi was the murderer. One time he had enough and lost his composure and attacked them. Luckily Sakura was with him at the time and as quickly as she could, she calmed him down.

Now and then Itachi would often come over to Sakura's house to get away from his family and cool down. Sakura would also offer to train him in the military arts in her underground base.

They have both decided to call it a day and both went back to their homes. As Sakura was walking back home, she was approached by an Anbu "Danzo has summoned you and are to report immediately." After that the Anbu kept on walking.

Sakura made her way to Danzo wondering what he could want from her. She approached Danzo with her Anbu uniform with her mask (since she had as a child) strapped loosely around her waist with her cloak over it.

"Ah, Sakura I wanted to talk to you about a certain matter."

"And what would that be?" Sakura responded

"I want you to do something really important for me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him

"I want you to slaughter everybody in the Uchiha Clan and that would include Itachi. Take it as a mission."

Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

"If you refuse, it would be a shame if something terrible would happen to Naruto."

"Like I would let anybody touch him." She said in a stern voice, turning on her eclipsed eyes and staring straight into Danzo's eyes. "I refuse to take this mission and as long as I'm alive nobody will harm Naruto!"

"Wha- What are you?" he said in fear.

"That is none of your damn business." And with that said, she left to go pick up Naruto from the academy.

As she was walking towards the academy, she was in deep thought. 'What could Danzo be planning? Why would he ask me of all people to do that? Should I tell Itachi? I should definitely tell him about this.'

"Aneki!"

Sakura snapped back to reality to see Naruto running full speed at her. She smiled, crouched down to his level and extended her arms out for a hug. Naruto ran into her arms hugging her as tight as he could. Sakura pushed him back slightly to see his face.

"How was school Naruto?"

Naruto then stopped smiling and looked down. "It was terrible, the kids won't stop bullying me."

Sakura smiled sadly and hugged him again "Don't worry. One day everybody will see how great you are. You know why Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at her with teary eyes "Why?'

"An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it's going to launch you into something great. So just focus, and keep aiming. Alright?"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Sakura grabbed his small hand "Ok then let's go home"

The next day, after she left Naruto at the academy, she was trying to find Itachi. She couldn,t find him anywhere. She tried his house, Anbu base, the training grounds, and other places where he could be at.

'Damn it where is he?' Sakura suddenly stopped and mentally slapped herself 'How can I be so stupid?'

Sakura closed her eyes and opened them, revealing the eclipsed eyes, and focused on finding his heartbeat.

'Found you.' she headed towards his location. Itachi was sitting at the top of the Hokage's mountain (the stone faces). Sakura made it to his location and saw that he as in deep though like she was yesterday.

"Itachi."

Itachi flinched and looked up to see his best friend looking at him with worry.

Sakura sat next to him "What are you thinking about?"

Itachi shrugged and looked back toward the village. Then Sakura thought about something, and then narrowed her eyes while looking at Itachi. 'Could he have been summoned by Danzo too?'

Sakura decided to test her theory and asked "Have you been summoned by Danzo recently?"

Still looking down at the village, his eyes widened.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes 'Knew it.' Sakura opened them again and said "I only ask because I was summoned by him yesterday after our spar. And after our talk I was in deep thought like you are right now. So, what did he tell you?"

Itachi looked at her as if he wanted to cry. Sakura noticing this extended her arms and hugged him tightly. "It's ok to cry." And with that Itachi broke down and cried in her arms holding her as tightly as he could.

"I don't want to do it, but I have to."

"Why? What did he say?"

"He said I either get killed with my clan or I kill them myself and keep Sasuke alive."

Hugging him even tighter she thought with anger boiling inside of her, 'That bastard!'

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until Itachi calmed that time Sakura started thinking of a plan. Sakura looked into his red eyes and said "How long do you have until you have to… do it."

"Five days"

Sakura again started to think. After another couple of minutes she looked back up to Itachi and said, "Itachi, I have a really crazy plan that could actually work."

Itachi looked at her with curiosity and hope, "What is it."

Sakura explained her plan and Itachi looked at her as if she was crazy, but then thought about it. 'It could actually work.'

"Alright, what do we do first?"

Sakura smirked, "I'm going to need a lot of cranberry juice."

* * *

I had a day off today from school and didn't have anything else to do, so that's why I wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Think about the questions at the top of the page and review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This is where I originally planned to start the story, but then it would be too complicated to start there without some background. Make sure to review.

* * *

Six days later. Everybody in Konoha was shocked to hear that the whole Uchiha clan was slaughtered in one night (except Sasuke), but of course they don't know the full story.

Sakura's plan almost worked if they weren't interfered with a guy calling himself Madara Uchiha. After the plan failed, Itachi created a genjutsu for Sasuke showing him killing their parents and the whole clan. Itachi then left Sasuke with tears streaming down his face and had a talk with Sakura.

Itachi has entrusted Sakura to take care of Sasuke and look out for him. She accepted his wishes and gave Itachi a tight hug. He returned her embrace with one of his own and then left the village.

As the years passed, Sakura has been taking care of Sasuke without him even noticing she was there. She's like his guardian angel. She has seen how cold and emotionless he has become and how he is driven by revenge for his brother. She has seen how he cries himself to sleep every night. She has seen him train to the point where he passes out from exhaustion. Every time he passes out like that, Sakura would always come out of her hiding spot to heal all of his major injuries, while she leaves the small cuts and bruises he has so he won't get suspicious. She has seen him grow, but of course she hasn't forgotten about Naruto. She will never leave their sides and will guide them as best as she can.

As for Itachi, he has now joined a dangerous group of S-ranked class missing ninjas called the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki's goal is to make the world a better place, but their methods to achieve that are cruel. She has learned this from Itachi himself. When Itachi bumps into Sakura while she is on a mission, he tells her everything he knows about the group so she could go report it back to the Hokage.

Now Sakura is sixteen years old while Sasuke and Naruto are now twelve.

Sakura has become even stronger than anybody could ever dream to be. She has become so strong that she has now taken among herself to complete the suicide missions that the Hokage has to offer to avoid losing a lot of ninjas and to avoid anybody losing someone close to them. Sometimes there would be no more suicide missions and she would take military missions that would consist of her leaving the country. She would never take a mission that would last many months, worried what would happen if she leaves Naruto and Sasuke alone without much supervision. Also her base that is under the village has become even bigger than it was before. She keeps a lot of weaponry from the military. She has even learned how to build tanks and cars, planes, large guns and explosives. With all the missions she takes, you can guess how much money she is willing to waste.

Today was the day where the academy will be having the final test to graduate and become genin.

"Naruto, it's time to wake up. You have a big day today." Sakura said as she entered Naruto's room.

Naruto didn't respond and kept sleeping.

She gently shook Naruto's shoulder, "Come on Naruto, wake up. Breakfast is getting cold."

Naruto groaned and shifted so his back was facing her.

Sakura sighed and mischievously looked at Naruto, "Don't make me pour a bucket of ice cold water on you again."

Naruto quickly sat up on his bed, "Ok ok, I'm up. I'm up."

"Good, now get ready for school. Today is your final test to become a genin and officially be a ninja." She said as she left his room.

Naruto then smiled with excitement and quickly started to get dressed.

After breakfast, Sakura walked Naruto to the academy. As they were walking, Naruto glanced at his older sister who was wearing her mask and cloak.

"Aneki?"

Sakura without looking at him answered "Yes?"

"Why do you always wear that mask and cloak every time you go out?"

"Well, I am an Anbu."

"But you even wear it when it's your day off."

Sakura stayed silent for a couple of seconds before saying, "It's complicated." She then turned to Naruto and tapped two fingers on his forehead saying "I'll tell you some other time."

Naruto rubbed his forehead and grumbled something about 'why do you always do that?' while Sakura chuckled and continued walking.

Sakura then remembered when she first did that to Naruto while Itachi was watching.

 _Flashback_

 _An six year old Naruto ran up to Sakura while she was talking to Itachi at a park._

" _Aneki! Aneki! Can we go train now? Pleeease?"_

 _Sakura looked at him sadly "Sorry Naruto, I have to go on a very important mission with Itachi right now."_

 _Naruto looked down to the ground sadly and quietly said "Ok"_

 _Sakura smiled at him, crouched down to his height and tapped his forehead with two fingers and said, "Maybe some other time Naruto."_

 _As they left Naruto at Sakura's house to go on their mission, Itachi turned to her, "Why do you tap his forehead every time you say sorry to him?"_

" _Well when I still had my family, my older brother would always do that to me to make me smile again instead of pouting all the time and I guess it kinda rubbed off on me."_

 _Itachi then turned his gaze back on the road thinking about something before smirking._

 _A couple days later Sakura saw Itachi tap Sasuke's forehead with two fingers just like she does with Naruto. When Itachi walked up to her, he noticed her eyes were narrowed at him and her mouth was slightly open._

" _You…"_

 _Itachi smirked "What?"_

" _What do you mean 'what?'_ _ **That**_ _, is_ _ **my**_ _thing that_ _ **I**_ _do to Naruto."_

" _I know." he casually said_

" _You can't just steal_ _ **my**_ _thing."_

 _Itachi just ignored her and started walking away._

" _Hey! Come back here, I'm not done with you! You... teme."_

 _"Hn, dobe."_

 _"Teme."_

 _"Dobe."_

 _"Teme!"_

 _"Dobe!"_

 _End of Flashback_

Sakura smiled under her mask at the memory and looked up at the sky 'Itachi, I hope you're ok.'

"Aneki."

Sakura was snapped back into reality and looked at Naruto "Yeah?"

"Where're here. You can go now."

"Oh. Right. Well try your best and good luck. I'll pick you up later."

"I'm old enough to walk home you know and don't worry, I'm so going to pass."

The test is to make a shadow clone of himself. All the students of the academy have passed except for Naruto.

Naruto was sitting on a swing looking at all of the students who passed with tears in his eyes. 'I failed.'

"Naruto."

He jumped a little and looked at his sister who took off her mask, but still had her hood on. Naruto looked back towards the students that were celebrating.

Sakura kneeled down and hugged him with so much affection. "Hey, it's ok. Even if you didn't pass there will be other opportunities to try again. Alright?"

Naruto nodded and sniffed.

Sakura wiped away his tears and kissed his temple "Want to go eat some ramen at Itchiraku's?"

Naruto smiled and said "Yes! Let's go."

After eating ramen, Naruto decided to take a walk at the park. Sakura had to an Anbu meeting and would be back later tonight. He went towards the playground and sat on one of the swings. As he was staring up at the sky, a man approached him.

"So you didn't pass huh?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mizuki, I am one of the teachers in the academy."

Naruto relaxed "Oh, what do you want? Are you here to criticize me like the rest have?"

Mizuki chuckled "Quite the contrary. How would you like another chance to graduate?"

Naruto's eyes widened "You could do that?"

Mizuki smirked evilly "Of course. All you need to do to graduate is to take the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage's residence without being detected. Can you do that?"

As Sakura was discussing the problem of the Akatsuki in the Anbu meeting, the meeting had to be cut short because someone has broken into the Hokage's office and has stolen the Scroll of Seals. Now everybody was on high alert.

Naruto, who has just stolen the scroll started to read it, desperate to learn the Bunshin no Jutsu (multiple shadow clone technique) unaware that the village was looking for him.

"It looks like you got the scroll, now give it to me." said Mizuki with a menacing voice.

As Naruto was going to give him the scroll, Mizuki was thrown back by a punch. Iruka has shown up just in time to stop Mizuki from taking the scroll.

"Mizuki. What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I tricked this little demon to steal the scroll and as soon as I got it, I was going to kill him." He said with a crooked smile.

Naruto looked at him with fear and disbelief that he has been tricked to steal the scroll in order to graduate.

Mizuki and Iruka were now fighting each other to the death. As they were fighting, Mizuki started to talk to Naruto.

"Hey kid, do you know why everybody in Konoha hates you?"

Iruka's eyes then widened "Don't say it."

"It's because you are the nine- tails jinchuriki. You are the reason hundreds of people died when the nine- tails demon attacked. The reason why everybody hates you."

Naruto stared in disbelief with tears in his eyes. Mizuki has now attacked Naruto with dozens of shuriken. Naruto, unable to move, closed his eyes and waited for the shriken do pierce his skin, but he was quickly thrown down to the ground by Iruka. Iruka has protected Naruto with his body, having shuriken pierce his back. Naruto stared at him in shock that he had protected him and quickly grew angry. Naruto got up from under Iruka and did some hand signs before shouting

"Bushin no Jutsu!" and created hundreds of shadow clones and started to fight with Mizuki. He started to beat Mizuki to a pulp and then hit him so hard that he became unconscious.

After the fight Anbu ninjas have finally found Naruto and took them back to the village. As soon as they made it back to the village, Iruka said that for mastering such a difficult technique, he allowed Naruto to graduate.

Naruto has now received his headband with the leaf symbol on it. He was then escorted by Anbu ninjas to the Hokage's office where Sakura was waiting for him with an annoyed look on her face.

When he entered the office, he quickly ran up to his sister, "Look aneki. I graduated." showing her his brand new headband.

Sakura smiled at him and hit him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

She then hugged him tightly and said, "For being an idiot. Don't worry me like that again."

Naruto then smiled widely and said "No promises."

Sakura then hit him on the head again. 'Stupid.'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to know about Sakura's plan on helping Itachi before she was interfered by Madara, then you will have to keep on reading. It might not be mentioned again until much later. Make sure to review.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I apologize for the late update; high school is driving me crazy. I am also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy the story.

* * *

"Naruto, quick question"

Both Naruto and Sakura are currently having dinner at the dining table.

"Hm?" Naruto responded with a lot ramen in his mouth.

"What was the final test you had to take in order to become genin?"

Naruto paled, "Umm… well, um."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and put her elbows on the table with her hands intertwined covering her lips, "Well? What was it?"

"Um, it was to make a shad…" he slowly said while muttering the last part.

"Naruto, speak up." Sakura said with a stern voice.

Naruto flinched and stared at Sakura for a moment before he sighed, "It was to make a shadow clone of myself."

Sakura's eye twitched and subconsciously activated her eclipsed eyes, "That was it!? That is the easiest test I have ever heard. How did you even fail? I taught you how to make a perfect shadow clone a while ago." She yelled.

Naruto stared at her in fear, "I-I know y-you did, I j-just didn't prac-practice." He stuttered, "I-I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you practice? It is really easy to learn and I'm sure that you could have gotten it down in a few tries. You could have easily passed the test without all that trouble!"

Naruto then looked down at his hands and curled them up into a fist, "Wouldn't that mean I would have never found out that I am the Nine-Tails jinchuriki."

Sakura sadly stared at him, deactivating the eclipsed eyes, "You are still young Naruto, and I didn't think you were ready to know yet. You actually took it better than I thought you would." She said with a small smile.

Naruto looked up to Sakura, "When were you actually going to tell me?"

"When you were around sixteen and now that we are talking about you being the Nine-Tails jinchuriki. There is one more thing that I want you to know about me."

"What don't I know about? You tell me everything."

"Weeeell, not everything." She said sheepishly.

"Well what is it!?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura slightly winced at Naruto's loudness, "Don't scream Naruto, I don't want the neighbors to complain again."

"I don't care, what is it?" he quickly said.

"Just promise me you won't freak out and you won't tell anybody."

"Yes! I promise, now tell me!" Naruto yelled exasperated.

"You are the Nine-Tails jinchuriki."

"Well yeah, I know, I just found out today!"

"I am the Ten-Tails jinchuriki."

Naruto gaped at her in shock, "WHAT!"

There was suddenly another loud voice coming from the outside, "Hey! Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry!" Sakura yelled, "Goddamn it Naruto, what did I tell you about yelling?"

Naruto, who was still in shock, simply said with a quieter voice, "You are the Ten-Tails jinchuriki?"

"Yeah, I just said that." She answered in a singsong voice while starting to clean up the kitchen.

Naruto gasped dramatically, "Is that why you have black blood and no heartbeat?"

"No, I had that since I was born. It runs only in my clan, but it is still rare for one to be born like that. That is one of the reasons why I was chosen to become the Ten-Tails jinchuriki." Sakura said while washing the dishes.

"Then what about when you regenerate?"

"At first I thought that it was the Ten-Tails healing me, but as I did some experiments to find out how my blood functioned without a functioning heart, I noticed that my blood is able to multiply much faster than with regular blood and is able to move throughout my body on its own. Also, when the black blood mixes with the red blood, the black blood completely destroys the red blood. I can practically use my own blood as poison." Sakura explained turning around to face Naruto while drying a plate. "You should probably go to bed now. Tomorrow you will be put in a three man cell team."

"But I'm not tired."

"Quit whining and go to bed Naruto." Sakura said with a glare.

Naruto returned the glare with one of his own. They were both stuck in a glaring contest for about a minute before Naruto gave up.

"*sigh* Fine." Naruto said while climbing up the stairs.

The next day Naruto was sitting in between Sasuke and a really pale boy that he did not recognize.

'Now that I think about it, I don't remember ever seeing him in class before.'

His thoughts were cut short when one Sasuke's fangirls shouted at him, "Hey loser, go sit somewhere else so I can sit next to my Sasuke-kun."

"Your Sasuke-kun?! He is mine!" another fangirl shouted.

"No he's not, he's mine!"

"You are all is obviously with me since I'm the prettiest."

'God they are so annoying. What makes Sasuke so special anyways?" Naruto thought as he was suddenly in front of Sasuke. This did not go unnoticed by the fangirls.

"Hey stupid, quit staring a Sasuke-kun like that!"

"Yeah get away from him!" the fangirls shouted.

As the two are glaring at each other, a student on the front row stretched his arms and accidentally pushed Naruto forward into kissing Sasuke.

Everybody in the room stopped and stared in shock. After a couple seconds, Naruto and Sasuke pushed each other off and started to spit and wipe their lips with their hands.

Naruto then froze, 'I sense danger.' He turned to where he felt the murderous auras. He saw the fangirls glaring at him with some cracking their knuckles.

'I'm so screwed.'

After a couple more minutes, Iruka walked in the class.

"All right class today you will be assigned into your genin teams. First off we have team 1…"

Naruto, who was had a lot of bruises from the fangirls, started to doze off as Iruka started to call out names until he heard his name being called out.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sai…"

'Sai?' Naruto looked to where the pale boy is sitting from the corner of his eyes. 'It must be the new guy since I've never heard of a 'Sai' in this class before. He doesn't look so bad, but why is he always smiling?'

"… and Sasuke Uchiha will be Team 7."

Naruto's eyes widened and abruptly stood up "Of all the people that are here, why did you choose him?!" he shouted while pointing at Sasuke who is glaring at him. Sasuke's fangirls also started complaining that they should have been the one to be in the same team with him.

"It's not like I want to be in the same team as you too dobe."

"I decided to put you three together to balance out your talents. Naruto, you being the worst student in this class would benefit from Sai's intelligence and Sasuke's proficiency with ninjutsu. Sai will benefit from more battle- capable team-mates and Sauke will benefit in learning to work with others." Iruka explained before continuing naming out the rest while Naruto sat down grumbling.

Naruto looked down to his lap and smirked, 'Well it looks like they don't know me at all.'

After Iruka finished assigning the rest to teams, the new assigned genin teams went on their way with their sensei while team 7 still waited.

Naruto sighed dramatically, "When is our sensei going to be here? He is so late."

Sai just smiled at him and said, "You must be patient Naruto, I'm sure it won't take much longer for him to get here."

Naruto dramatically sighed again and stared up at the ceiling. He then stood up quickly and went up to the front of the room. He grabbed a chalk eraser, a chair and aligned it so he can put the eraser on top of the door.

"This guy is a jonin dobe, he's not going to fall for it."

"Just you wait and see teme, this prank is going to work."

After about thirty minutes, they heard footsteps coming closer to the room. The door opened to reveal a man with gray hair and a mask covering most of his face. As soon as the door opened, the chalk eraser fell on the jonin's head.

"Yes! It worked! You fell for it!" Naruto yelled.

Sai just smiled while Sasuke stared at the jonin with wide eyes in disbelief.

'How did he possibly fall for that?'

The jonin sighed, "I already hate you guys. Let's go up to the roof for introductions."

"Alright, let's begin with introducing yourselves. I want to know about your likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams for the future. Things like that."

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first." Naruto suggested.

"Oh, me? Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no intentions to tell you my likes and dislikes. I don't really have dreams for the future and I have many hobbies."

Sai stared at him with a blank face, "So all you told us, is your name."

"Let's start off with the blonde."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is to eat a lot of ramen. What I like the most is when my aneki pays for the ramen. What I dislike is waiting a long time for the ramen to cook and my dream is to be hokage and surpass my aneki to have the people of this village to acknowledge my existence. I guess my hobbies are to prank others."

Sasuke gave Naruto a questionly look, 'Since when did he have an older sister? Hmph, he's probably lying anyways.'

"Alright…" Kakashi looked to Sasuke, "How about you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I really can't call it a dream, but I have a goal to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

"Ooook… and lastly?"

"My name is Sai and I am not in full understanding in what I like and dislike. I don't have a dream and my hobby is to paint."

Everybody stared at Sai, who was smiling, for a minute before Kakashi broke the silence, "Ok! Tommorow we'll start our duties as shinobi."

"Yeah! What kinds of duties!?"

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us."

"What is it? What is it?"

"Survival training and this isn't like what the academy has thought you. This time I'm your opponent, but there's a catch."

"What is it?" Naruto said impatiently.

"If I tell you this, you guys are totally going to freak out."

"Just tell us already!"

"Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen to become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent."

"What! That's a load of bulllll."

'Hm, I see Sakura is rubbing off on him.' Kakashi noted.

"Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training grounds. Bring all of your ninja tools you have. Oh… and skip breakfast, you might throw up."

"M-might throw up?" Naruto said nervously.

"Yup, see you guys tomorrow."

Naruto burst into his house yelling, "Aneki aneki aneki!"

Sakura rushed towards the front door, "What is it Naruto? What's wrong?" she said worriedly.

"I need you to train me right now. It's an emergency."

"Um… alright. Why do you want me to train you?"

"So I can pass Kakashi's exam tomorrow or else I get sent back to the academy and I don't want to go back!"

"So your sensei is Kakashi uh? You're right Naruto, this is an emergency. Let's go." She said as they began to walk towards the training grounds.

"Can you let me barrow a pistol?"

"Definitely not."

"How about a grenade?"

"No Naruto. If you want to be a ninja, you have to train like a ninja and using military weapons is cheating and will not help you learn."

Knowing she was right, Naruto replied, "Fine"

'Maybe I can take one from her room when she's sleeping.'

Naruto looked up to his sister who had her mask and cloak on making her look like an ANBU.

'Who am I kidding? She'll kill me before I can enter her room.'

* * *

Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto, obviously.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up early and walked into the kitchen to find Sakura making pancakes. Seeing her distracted, Naruto decided on playing a prank on her. He started to slowly tiptoe towards her making sure not to make a sound and held his arms out to scare her.

"You're up early."

Naruto jumped and took a step back, "How did you know I was here?"

Sakura turned around to face Naruto, "You didn't mask your chakra. I thought you were going to sleep in and I was going to have to wake you up like I always do."

"Well today is a very important day like I told you yesterday."

"I know, I know." Sakura started to put all of the pancakes in one plate and set them on the table, "You better eat so you'll have energy for the test."

Naruto looked at the plate of pancakes and remembered what Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi sensei said not to eat because we might throw up."

"Don't believe everything he says. He just said that to scare you into not eating."

Naruto looked uncertain, "I don't know…"

Sakura smiled at him, "Trust me, you're not going to throw up."

Naruto smiled back, "Alright!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai have been waiting for Kakashi for hours.

"Hey guys, good morning."

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi ignored him and pulled out two bells, "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who don't have a bell will be tied up to one of those stumps while the rest will eat lunch in front of you."

'So that's the reason he told us not to have breakfast.' The three thought.

'I'm so glad my aneki made me eat before going today.' Naruto thought slightly relieved.

"Also, the person who doesn't have a bell fails and will be sent back to the academy."

The three started to get nervous.

"You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

Naruto grinned, "HA! We'll definitely kill you! You're so slow you couldn't even dodge a black board eraser."

"We'll see about that deadlast. You will start when I say."

Naruto stopped grinning and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds as he remembered what Sakura told him.

" _Control your anger Naruto. Anger will be your greatest weakness if you would start to lose control of the Nine-Tails."_

Naruto took a deep breath and instead glared bloody daggers at Kakashi.

Kakashi felt someone dangerously glaring at him and gulped, he slowly turned to look at Naruto.

'That glare.' Kakashi broke his gaze from Naruto and sighed, 'Sakura, what are you teaching him?'

"Well it looks like you three are finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. Hehe, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok let's get going. Ready… begin!"

Sasuke and Sai quickly hid themselves in the trees and bushes while Naruto stayed where he was, still glaring at Kakashi.

"The most important rule for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself."

Naruto stayed silent and got into a fighting stance.

'What a baka, he's going to get himself killed.' Sasuke thought.

Sai observed the situation, 'Interesting.'

"Hmm… you seem a little bit off."

"The only thing a little off is your hair!" Naruto charged at Kakashi at full speed, but then stopped as Kakashi pulled out… a book?

"What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me!"

"Um… ok, but why did you pull out a book instead of a kunai or something?" Naruto asked confused by his actions.

"I just want to know what happens next." He said as he started to read.

Naruto growled and continued to charge at him with a fist held back. He threw his fist aimed towards Kakashi's face, but was blocked by his hand. Naruto then threw a kick, but Kakashi ducked. Naruto pulled his fist back again and just as his fist was going to make contact, Kakashi was suddenly behind him with four fingers sticking out while he said, "A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind… idiot."

Naruto felt Kakashi's chakra behind him and smirked. He then heard someone shout.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Sai yelled from a bush.

Naruto decided to act dumb and answered, "What!?"

"A one thousand years of pain (or death)!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto then flew into the air. After he was a couple feet into the air, there was a 'poof' and a log fell from the sky.

Kakashi's eyes widened, 'A substitution!? How did he-'

Kakashi's thoughts were cut short as he was kicked in the face, hard enough to send him flying into a tree. Naruto then made eight shadow clones that charged at Kakashi, who was starting to get up. Kakashi saw the clones and was about to dodge their attacks, but suddenly one clone jumped on him from behind.

Sasuke who was watching from on top of a tree stared in disbelief, 'He actually landed a hit on him!?'

"Weren't shinobi not supposed to get caught from behind?" Naruto said with a kunai pointed in front of Kakashi's face.

'Seriously Sakura, what are you teaching him?'

Kakashi then exploded into smoke and another log fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He dispersed the shadow clones and looked towards where Kakashi was. Right beside the tree there was a bell.

'A bell!' Naruto grinned, 'He must have been desperate to escape that he dropped a bell.'

Naruto reached for the bell, but as soon as he was about to pick it up his vision was suddenly turned upside-down.

Naruto could not believe this; he was hanging upside down with only a rope keeping him from falling on the ground by his ankle. 'Dammit! I should have seen this coming. If Sakura-chan found out about this, I'll be sooo humiliated.'

'What an idiot, that was obviously a trap.' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi walked up to the tree Naruto was hanging from to retrieve the bell, "Think before you-

Kakashi was cut off, "Use a jutsu or it could be used against you, I know!" Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

Kakashi stared and him with a slightly wide eyes, "Well… yeah, and also don't fall for such an obvious trap."

Naruto glared at him and whispered, "Damn you."

"A shinobi must be able to see what's underneath the underneath."

Naruto smirked, "I know, but it looks like you should have paid more attention."

Kakashi looked at him confused until Naruto poofed into a log.

Kakashi stared at the log that fell onto the ground, 'Well shit.'

Kakashi then felt a fist hit the side of his face and flew into the forest. He flew under the tree Sasuke was hiding in.

'This is my chance' Sasuke then threw some shuriken at him and all impaled Kakashi on the side.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM!" Naruto yelled in horror.

Kakashi then turned into a log and appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto felt a wind hit his face and froze when he felt Kakashi's chakra behind him. Then Naruto's vision blurred until everything went black.

'I hope Sakura would forgive me for this.' Kakashi felt Naruto go unconscious in his arms. He gently set him down on the ground and faced Sasuke.

Sasuke stared in surprised, 'I didn't think that he would go as far as to knock Naruto down.' Sasuke then retreated deeper into the forest with Kakashi not too far behind him. Sai came out of his hiding spot and followed them.

Sai suddenly stopped and hid behind another bush as he saw Kakashi standing in an opening reading his book.

'Hmm, he didn't seem to notice me."

"Sai, behind you."

Sai slightly jumped and saw Kakashi's face right in front of his. Sai pulled out his tanto he had strapped behind on his back and swung it at Kakashi with an emotionless face. Kakashi quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a genjutsu.

Sai felt dazed for a few seconds and snapped out of his trance.

"Sai" he heard someone say behind him.

'That voice…' Sai turned around, "Shin?"

When he turned to face him, Shin a boy with grey hair impaled with many kunai and shuriken with blood all over his body.

"Sai… help me." Shin said while panting.

Sai stood there frozen in horror as he stared at the boy… and then fainted.

Kakashi observed Sai on a tree, "Hm, I think that was a bit too much."

Sasuke sopped at a clearing and waited for Kakashi to come after him. As Kakashi appeared a couple meters from him, Sasuke quickly threw shuriken at him. Kakashi easily dodged them, but then triggered a trap that sent many kunai at him. Again, he easily dodged them all. Sasuke then aimed a kick towards Kakashi's chest only to have his ankle caught in a tight grip. Sasuke turned his body and pulled his fist back and threw it at Kakashi's face. Kakashi caught his fist while still holding onto Sasuke'a ankle and saw his other foot coming at him from the side. Kakashi blocked the kick with his arm while still holding Sasuke's fist. Seeing Kakashi distracted with blocking his attack, Sasuke quickly reached for the bells with his free hand. Just then Kakashi realized what Sasuke was doing and then quickly let go of him and jumped back a couple feet.

'Not bad.'

Sai started to regain consciousness. He blinked a couple of times, getting rid of the blurriness, and sat up. 'What happened?' Sai looked around the forest and realized something. 'Kakashi- sensei used genjutsu on me… and I fell for it.' Sai then decided to stand up and walked where he felt Kakashi's chakra.

Sasuke started a series of hand signs, 'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!'

Kakashi's eyes widened, 'What!? He shouldn't have enough chakra to use a jutsu like that!'

Sasuke blew out a giant fireball towards Kakashi. When the flames died out, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

'Where did he go?' Sasuke searched all around him and nothing. Kakashi just disappeared.

"Below you." A hand suddenly sprung out of the ground, grabbed Sasuke's ankle and pulled him down so his head was the only thing sticking out. Kakashi crouched in front of him, "Looks like you already got ninjutsu down. You're further than the rest. Not bad. I going to see how the others are doing.

Naruto quickly sat up as if he got drenched by a bucket of ice cold water. He then cradled his head with his hands, "God, why does my head hurt so much."

"Look who finally woke up." Naruto turned his head towards Kakashi, who was reading his book, "You're a much better fighter than I thought you'd be."

Naruto's eye twitched, "What's that supposed to mean!"

"I've seen your academy records and they state that you just barely passed to be genin, which is true. But they also state that you are below average in… everything. The fact that you were able to handle your own against me and even outsmart me tells that you are way above average, maybe even chunin level. So why is it that your records say otherwise?"

Naruto stayed silent and shrugged.

'Maybe I'll ask Sakura about this. She might have something to do with this as well.'

Sai walked into a clearing and has started to head back to where Naruto was until he saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground.

Both silently stared at each other for about a minute until Sai spoke, "Do you need help getting out of there?"

Sasuke glared at him, "What do you think!"

After Sai helped Sasuke out of the pit, they heard the alarm go off.

Sasuke clenched his hands into a fist, 'Damn it! Time's up.'

Sasuke and Sai are both sitting beside Naruto who is strapped up against a large tree trunk.

"Alright guys enjoy lunch and about the training, you all won't need to go back to the academy."

Naruto grinned, "Really!? Then all three of us…!"

"Yup, all three of you… should give up being shinobi."

"What!? Just because we didn't get the bells doesn't mean we're going to give up being shinobi!"

"All of you don't have the skills to be ninjas, so you might as well quit,"

Sasuke gritted his theeth and rushed at Kakashi with a kunai in hand, shocking both Naruto and Sai. Kakashi grabbed his arm and pushed him on the ground.

"You guys are not understanding the answer to the test."

Sai tilted his head to the side, "Answer?"

"Yes, the answer that will help you pass this test."

"So then what's the answer!?" Yelled Naruto.

"It's… teamwork."

Everybody's eyes widened in realization.

"If all three of you worked together, then you would have managed to get the bells."

"Even if we used teamwork, there would still be two bells and one of us would still fail. It will only make us fight against each other." Answered Sai

"Exactly! This test was purposely made to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own needs and successfully work together. The duties are done by the team. Teamwork is much more important than individual ability to a ninja." Kakashi let go of Sasuke and stood up, "I'll give you guys one more chance, but I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. All right guys eat your lunch and then you'll try again. Just don't give any to Naruto. If anyone gives him food, you will fail immediately."

"Pfff, I don't need any food. I'm good." '…thanks to Sakura-chan for making me eat breakfast, although I admit I am a little hungry.' Naruto groaned, "Ughhh."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and back to his food, "Here." Holding out the bento to Naruto.

"Kakashi said we-" Sai started before getting cut off.

"Don't worry, I don't sense him anywhere. Without food, he'll just get in the way." Sasuke explained.

"Hmm… you are correct. We should feed him."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks guys."

Suddenly there was an explosion in front of them. Kakashi came out and stated, "You guys…! Pass."

"Yes! We did it." Naruto shouted in excitement.

Sai tilted his head to the side, "How did we…"

"Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash, but those who don't take care of their comrades… are lower than trash."

After the test, Naruto came running home, slamming the front door open and running to his sister's room who was reading and taking notes on medical ninjutsus.

Sakura looked up at Naruto and smiled, "So how was the test." She said while leaning her head with on one hand.

"We passed!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Sakura into a hug.

"Yay Congratulations Naruto!" Sakura said as she returned the hug then slightly pulled away, "Wait, who are your teammates again?"

"My teammates? Oh, one is this really pale named Sai and the other one is a bastard named Sasuke."

"Wait a second… Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yup, him. He's such a jerk." Naruto said grumpily.

'Wow, what luck. At least I will be able to keep an eye on both of them without too much trouble.' Sakura smirked, 'I so have to tell Itachi about this. He'll be proud of Sasuke.'


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the way, everyone looks the same but Sakura. She has long hair that reaches up to her waist and usually has it braided except when she goes on missions, then she has it in a low bun. She also has bangs like she has in The Last movie. When on missions, she wears a black long sleeved shirt with a black corset top over it and leggings. She wears leather gloves and arm protectors. She has closed toed boots with 3 inch heels that go up to just under her knees. And, of course, she has her cloak and mask on that covers her completely. I have a picture that is similar to what Sakura is wearing if you want to see it. When in the village, she wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt tied back with a black obi around her waist. She wears a pink skirt with two slits on both sides that go down to a little over her knees and under she wears leggings. For her shoes she wears open toed black boots.

* * *

"Hey, aneki?"

Sakura jumped on her spot on the couch in living room and hid something small and rectangular behind her back, "Yeah?"

"What was that?" Naruto asked while tilting his head.

"What was what?" Sakura answered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "The thing you just hid behind your back." He said slowly.

Knowing that Naruto wasn't going to let this go, Sakura sighed and took out the object she was hiding behind her back, "This is a type of communication we use in the military called a cell phone (FYI- It's a flip phone)."

Naruto was confused, "A cell phone?"

Sakura said as patted the empty space on the couch next to her, "Come here." Naruto sat down and looked at the screen of the phone while Sakura explained on how it functioned, "So instead of sending a note by bird, you send a message by type in the words you want to say and press 'send' when you are finished. It's called texting. You can also call someone through this and actually hear their voice. It can do some other things too, but texting and calling is what we usually use it for. Also it will need to be charged for it to work."

"That's so cool! Can I have one!?" Naruto said excitedly.

"No."

Naruto's smile fell, "But why not!?"

Sakura gave him a 'are you kidding me' look, "First, who are you going to talk to that isn't me, you can't talk to someone unless they also have a phone. Second, you'll probably lose it in a day and I can't afford some stranger finding it, it would cause a lot of trouble."

Naruto thought about it for a second before responding, "True, but what about if I'll need to call you somehow in an emergency?"

"Depends on what kind of emergency is it because if you're on a mission then you don't need me since you have teammates to help you."

"What if they get knocked out?"

"You have Kakashi, a jonin, in your team. He wouldn't be easy to knock out and it's not like you have dangerous missions at the moment. You should also have more faith in your teammates."

Naruto grinned, "And you should also have more faith in your younger brother who would do anything for you."

Sakura smiled, "Of course I have faith in you, that's why I'm not letting you have a phone 'yet'. I believe in your abilities enough to know that you can protect yourself and your teammates. That's why you don't need it to call me."

Naruto frowned and sighed in frustration, "Fine." He got up and started to walk towards the door, "I got to go on a mission aneki, I'll see you later!"

Sakura smiled and continued to text, "Alright, have fun. Try to be back before dinner."

"Ok!" Naruto yelled as he walked out the door, but stopped and popped his head back in, "Oh, and who have you been talking to."

Sakura's eyes widened and nervously said, "Oh… um… it's just my best friend who's been on a really long mission for… years."

Now it was Naruto's turn to give Sakura a 'are you kidding me' look, "Oh so you give your best friend one, but not your younger brother who could be in potential danger!? Unbelievable!" He said as he left the house.

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued texting.

After finally capturing the cat and returning it to the daimyo's wife, Team seven made their way to the Hokage's office.

"Now then…" The third Hokage said, "Your next mission is to babysit an elder's grandson-"

Before the Hokage could continue, Naruto shouted, "No! No thank you! I'm done with taking these missions! I want to do a more action packed one with fighting and stuff! Find us a better one!"

Sasuke couldn't help but agree with Nate on this one.

Sai stared blankly at Naruto while Kakashi sighed.

Iruka, who was standing next to the Hokage yelled, "You idiot! You are still just a genin! Everyone has to start from the bottom and work their way up!"

The Hokage sighed and explained, "Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down and divided up into A, B, C, and D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill starting with me, then jonin, chunin, and genin. You three recently became genin therefore D- ranked missions are what you will be taking."

When he was done explaining he saw Naruto sitting down on the floor mumbling, "Now that I think about it, Sakura-chan sometimes mentions her best friend, but I've never even seen her and it's obvious that they usually meet somewhere."

The Hokage's eyebrow twitched, "Hey, listen when I am explaining things to you!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. The Hokage was amused by the gesture. "Geez, all you ever do is give lectures and I already know how missions work. I'm just tired of boring, stupid missions."

The Third sighed, 'With Sakura as his sister, of course he knows.' He locked his eyes with Naruto's, "Alright then."

"Huh?"

"If you want a harder mission, then I'll give it to you. This will be an escort mission to the Land of Waves."

"YES!" Naruto yelled as he threw his hands into the air, "Who are we going to escort!? A feudal lord!? A princess!?"

"Calm down, he is a bridge builder."

Naruto deadpanned, "A… bridge builder?" 'Well at least it's something.'

Just then door opened and in came a thirty year old man with a beer in hand.

"Ah, Tazuna. These will be your escorts for your journey."

Tazuna scoffed, "These brats are my escorts? Are you sure they're even ninjas. Especially the short one with the funny looking face."

Naruto looked at Sasuke then at Sai, "Hey! I am a ninja for your information."

"Alright, alright that's enough. You are to meet in front of the gates in an hour." The Hokage instructed.

Naruto slammed the door to his house shouting, "Sakura-chan!"

"Yes?" Sakura answered as she was putting on her boots she wears on missions.

"Wait, are you going somewhere?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and stood up to put on her cloak, "Yeah I'm going on a mission right now."

"Really!? Me too, but I'm going in about an hour."

"Wait, hold on. You're going on a mission outside the village?"

"I've been outside the village before remember aneki, you take me out sometimes. Even though it's an easy escort mission, I'm so excited. How about you Sakura-chan? What's your mission about? I bet its way cooler than mine-" Naruto's rambling was cut short when Sakura pulled him into a hug.

"I understand that i have taken you out before, but during those times i have always been by your side. Just be careful, ok."

"Uh…" Naruto locked eyes with Sakura, seeing the worry she had for him and grinned, "Hee hee. Of course I'll be careful aneki, you trained me remember and I'll be back before you know it."

Sakura pulled back and smiled, "I know you will, but I just can't help but worry. Anyways, I have to go now." She let go of Naruto, put on her mask and walked out of the house.

Sakura was jumping from tree to tree to the rendezvous point her best friend told her to meet at. As she traveled, she couldn't help to think about Naruto and Sasuke. She was confident that both could take care of themselves, but she couldn't get this bad feeling out of her mind that something was going to happen on their mission that could put them in danger. All she could do was hope that they will be ok and that Kakashi would always be there in case anything happened.

'I swear if something happens to either one of them, I'll strangle Kakashi until he turns blue.'

Sakura activated the eclipsed eyes and focused on finding a sign of life. Sakura smiled sadly when she felt a specific heartbeat on the edge of fairly small lake. The heartbeat was faster than normal. She could also tell that the person had trouble breathing.

Knowing that the person couldn't sense her chakra, Sakura hid behind a tree from where the person was. She slowly made her way behind the person and was about to lightly push the person, not enough to fall into the lake but enough to scare the person, until a voice stopped her.

"I know you are there Sakura, so do not dare try pushing me into the lake."

"Aww, how did you know I was there and for your information I wasn't going to push you into the lake. I was only going to push you enough to scare you into thinking you were going to fall into the lake, Itachi." Sakura countered.

Itachi scoffed and turned around to face her, "As if you could be able to scare me like that anymore. If you are going to try to scare me then you are going to need to come up with a new tactic."

Sakura took off her hood and mask, "Oh, I will Itachi. I will. So what's going on?"

"Madara is planning on projecting the infinite tsukuyomi on the moon, trapping the entire world in a dream to prevent humankind from destroying themselves in order to achieve peace. It will take many years of planning though."

Sakura frowned at the mention of Madara, but was quickly replaced to shock at the knowledge of his plan, "That's crazy! How is he going to achieve that anyways!?"

Itachi closed his eyes, "That is what I am most worried about. In order to achieve his goal, he will need all of the tailed beast to revive the Ten-tails. I am certain he will go after you last since you are the missing half that will be needed at the end."

Sakura's eyes widened "Naruto! Madara will be after him! What if he gets him while he's on a mission, oh my God he is on a mission right now, or- or when he is just walking back home from training with his team! It could happen at any moment! My back will be turned and he will just snatch him while I'm not looking!"

"That is true, but I highly doubt he will get through Naruto's crazy sister." Itachi said, hoping it would somewhat comfort her.

Sakura glared at him and crossed her arms, "Oh so you think I'm crazy?"

Itachi smirked, "Somewhat. Also we are not planning on capturing the jinchuriki anytime soon."

Sakura sighed and poked Itachi on his chest right above his heart, "So how are you feeling these days, anything I should know about?"

"No." Itachi said blankly.

Sakura placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heart and lungs. After a couple seconds she opened her eyes that were now completely black and told him, "Well considering that your heart is beating much faster than last time and that you are clearly having trouble breathing correctly, determined that your answer was a lie."

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me. This is serious. Your blood vessels are inflamed and are narrower causing your heart to work harder in order to get the blood through." Sakura explained as she started to heal his entire body.

When she was done she deactivated her blood limit and gave him a bottle of pills, "Here these pills are stronger than the last and should work faster, take them every morning and evening after you eat."

"Hn… So how is Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled, "He finally graduated from the academy along with Naruto and both are now in the same team with their teacher being Kakashi. I can tell that Sasuke will be very strong in the future."

Itachi softly sighed and gave a small smile, "Sakura, thank you."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, "Anything for you… Tachi-chan." Itachi gave off a small growl while Sakura giggled.

Sakura pulled away, "You should go before your partner starts to suspect something."

"Don't worry about him, I knocked him out while we were sparring and probably will not be waking up in about an hour."

"Can I braid your hair and then redo your nails cause I see the paint is started chipping off? Then I can show you some new moves that you can use so you don't have to use too much energy." Sakura said excitedly.

Itachi sighed, "Fine, as long as you buy me dango."

"Deal!"

* * *

Team 7 met with Tazuna at Konoha's gates and headed out. As they were walking, Naruto noticed a small puddle.

'That's weird, it hasn't been raining this week and even if it has it would have already dried up.'

Naruto then remembered what Sakura said, 'Be wary of the things that look out of place. For example you won't find a single rose growing in the middle of a scorching hot dessert now won't you. Doing just that could save your life out there.'

Kakashi noticed Naruto's suspicious gaze towards the puddle, 'So he's aware of this. Of course he would be.'

Suddenly chains came out of the puddle wrapped around Kakashi and tore him apart. There stood to men with claws on either side of where Kakashi was.

Everyone stood frozen, processing on what just occurred.

"One down." One of them said then both quickly moved behind Naruto, "Two down."

Catching everyone by surprise, Naruto then slammed an elbow to the face on the man to his right and kicked the other on the stomach, making one fall back while the other kneeled over. Naruto quickly turned towards them and threw a kunai at the chain causing it to break in half.

While Naruto broke the chain, the two men quickly recovered and started to charge at Tazuna with their claws ready to kill. Sasuke and Sai then stood in front to protect Tazuna. Just as the men closed in on them, Kakashi grabbed both by the neck and held them until they stopped struggling.

Naruto sighed in relief, 'He's ok, he used the substitution jutsu.'

"Sorry I was not able to help you faster Naruto, but you seemed to have handled the situation well enough." Kakashi glanced at the kunai that broke the chain in half, 'He already knows how to incorporate chakra into weapons. Interesting. If only he had showed his skills in the academy but with his situation, that would have caused the elders to draw their attention to him. Like Sakura said, "The last thing I want Naruto is to be treated as a weapon to the village like the elders are doing with me. I didn't want him to go through any of this as a child so I told Naruto to do badly in school while I thought him at his own pace. It was for his protection and if I didn't, who knows what the elders would do to him."' He turned towards Sasuke and Sai, "You two did well too and Tazuna, I will need to talk to you about this."


End file.
